


Контракт

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), kenwaroo



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [13]
Category: Inferno (World of Darkness), Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Demons, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Present Tense, Rough Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: — Я не вижу в тебе жажды подчинить меня. Почему?
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Контракт

Внутри кровавого круга, окружённые кромешной тьмой и лежащими на мраморном полу телами, стоят двое. Один — неестественно высокий, сложенный подобно греческому богу, исключая голый череп вместо лица; ищет, куда бы деть каждую из своих четырёх рук. Второй — чуть ниже, крепкий, красивый, но совершенно обычный мужчина, разве что бледный как труп. Стоят они почти вплотную, грудь к груди, и терпеливо играют в гляделки. Михаил держит руки на бёдрах демона, нахально улыбаясь и запрокидывая голову, когда тот обхватывает его лицо ладонями, стискивая горячими пальцами мертвецки холодную кожу его щёк. Очки слетают с лица, с неожиданно громким треском разбиваясь о мрамор. Детали. С этим он разберётся позже.  
— Эхо, — с искренним упоением тянет Михаил, настойчиво притягивая Эхо ближе. Тот лишь заинтересованно наклоняет голову, приоткрывая рот. В бездонных, чёрных глазницах пляшут живые огни. — Эхо Умирающей Молодости... такое красивое имя. Тебе подходит.  
Свободные руки Эхо ложатся на талию Михаила. Говорит он, не раскрывая рта, и голос его, несмотря на металлическое звучание, приятен до дрожи:  
— Я не вижу в тебе жажды подчинить меня. Почему?  
— Потому что я хочу сотрудничества на равных условиях, — усмехается Михаил, стискивая пальцами горячую кожу, скрытую чёрной тканью. — Ты привязан ко мне, я привязан к тебе. Мы начнём свою линию крови, создадим империю, которую никто не сможет разрушить. Ты и я. Вместе.  
Эхо склоняется ещё ближе, и Михаил тянется вперёд, проводя языком вдоль линии его нижней челюсти. Он сходил с ума на протяжении нескольких месяцев, скупая фолианты, переворачивая вверх дном архивы своих контактов, лишь бы найти хоть одно упоминание имени, которое услышал единожды. Имя, которое Эхо назвал ему добровольно. Михаил польщён. Видно, его привлекла его сила, его потенциал, его склонность ко греху. Высшей похвалы и не придумать.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
— Ты сам позвал меня. Неужели откажешь в последнюю минуту? — Михаил опускает голову ниже, настойчиво прижимаясь губами к шее Эхо. Тот тихо смеётся и, отрывая Михаила от себя, закрепляет договор подобием поцелуя. Конечно, целовать того, у кого нет губ, несколько неудобно, но это настолько правильно, что заставляет задуматься о бессмысленности всего, что было до. Язык у Эхо длинный, горячий и скользкий, и слюна его на вкус походит на терпкое, горькое витэ старейшины. К этому вкусу легко привыкнуть. Михаил слышит свой собственный стон будто издалека. Сколько они стоят здесь? Считанные секунды, минуты, может, час? Руки Эхо держат его сразу в нескольких местах, оставляя едва заметные синяки на бледной коже, и в ответ пальцы Михаила сжимают его бёдра в попытке оставить след.  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, ни один из них не дышит. Михаил чувствует себя на удивление живым. Будто нашёл нечто, что потерял очень, очень давно. Эхо усмехается почти ласково:  
— Контракт заключён.  
— Вижу, нежность вашему роду незнакома, — беззлобно смеётся Михаил, довольно прикрывая глаза. — Но у тебя неплохо получается.  
— Я быстро учусь, — заверяет Эхо, и с лёгкостью выходит за пределы круга вместе с Михаилом.  
— А я отличный учитель, — улыбается Михаил. — Нам столько предстоит сделать, Эхо. Не будем же откладывать!  
— Пожалуй.


End file.
